Vampire Love
by Cs2Kyuubi
Summary: Kai is a vampire prince searching for a meal. He meets a mysterious girl who finds out about his secret, but she also holds a terrifing secret herself. What is her secret and why does Kai make her stay at his place? Read and find out. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Love**

**Chapter 1 **

A dark figure walked along the alley way through the dark city searching for his next prey. His two-toned blue hair ruffled in the dark night sky as the wind blew at him. Blood red eyes focused on the path glowed eerily in the night. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with dark cargos. The long black coat he wore glides through the air like a cloak. His skin was pale and his white scarf was the only thing that stood out in the dark. He is feared among all the vampires. No one dare to mess with him. His name was Kai Hiwatari, the prince of vampires.

**Kai's Pov**

I walk through the alley hoping to find the perfect meal. The hunger inside me grew as he searched for my prey

"My prey beter be tastier than the last one. It's hard to find a good meal these days." I growled as I continued my search. 

I found no stray humans and was about to go search somewhere else until the scent of blood and fear reached me. I took a moment to savor the scent before following down a narrow alley. The scent of fear and blood aroused me as I continued to follow it. Soon several figures became visible in front of me.

There standing in front of me was a gang of vamps and the most beautiful girl I every set eyes on. She had raven black hair and soft golden amber eyes the shined like the stars. She wore a black chinese shirt with a skirt attached to it and black heels. Her eyes were filled with fear and her arm was bleeding from a wound that looked like it was made earlier.

**Normal Pov **

"Well, what do we have have? An innocent neko with an injured arm," said one of the vamps.

"You won't get away from us this time kitty-cat" said another.

"You'll regret running away from us last time."

"Yeah, we WILL have you this time, bloodmaker."

The vampires walked closer to her as she got up to try and run.

"Not this time, kitty." said the vamp again as he grabbed her.

"Let go!" she yelled as she struggled in his gripped.

Thw vamp was about to drink her blood when someone spoke up out of nowhere.

"You know, you shouldn't have injuried her. That would be a waste of her delicious blood." said the figure as he stood in the shadows.

"This is none of your business. We decide what we do with our prey," said the leader.

"Yeah," said the others.

"Leave or else you have to fight us," said the leader.

"Fine by me, but if I win she comes with me," the figure said as he walked out of the shadows.

The vamps were shocked to find out that their opponent was none other than Prince Kai Hiwatari himself.

"No way, your the vampire prince," said one of the vamps as he stared wide-eyed at him.

"Who cares if he's the prince. We are not going to give up this one of a kind meal." growled the leader.

Two of the vamps charged towards Kai. He smirked as he watched them get closer to him.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile of your face and make sure you won't be able to charm your way to getting everything you want." shouted one of the vamps as he sent a punch to the smirking prince's face.

Kai caught the vamp's hand and tighten his grip. Then, he kicked the vamp towards the wall. He grabbed the other and swung him at the others. Some of them backed away before running off. The only ones that stayed were the ones on the ground unconscious and their leader. Kai walked up to the leader and wrapped his hand around the vamp's neck.

"You really think you can beat me? You are nothing, but a weakling. Only a weakling like you would every hurt a prey before feeding on them." smirked Kai as his grip tighten on the vamp leader's neck.

Kai gripped the vamp's neck even tighter and in an instant he broke the vamp's neck. He tossed the dead vamp to the side and looked around to see if the others who were unconscious before wanted to fight with him. He was about to leave when he remembered that the reason why the vamps fought him was because they were after a bloodmaker. He turned around to see the girl had gotten up from where she had been trapped by the vampires.

"You shouldn't really move around like that. It will only make the wound worst," said Kai as he walked towards her.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes since she had forgotten that he was still there. The girl backed away from him as far as she can, but the wall behind her wouldn't allow it.

Kai watched as she tried to back away from him. Now that he had gotten rid of the vamps, he could easily take a closer look at her. He looked up and down her body. She truly was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Loose strands of her midnight black hair framed her face as she tried to look for a way out. Her golden eyes full of fear and confusion scanned the alley for a second path.

He walked closer to her and pulled her body towards his. Soon she was pressed close to his chest. The girl was confused about his actions, yet she blushed at the fact she was pressed to his chest. He smirked as he saw her blush and began to speak.

"You know, a beautiful kitten like yourself shouldn't be wondering around at this time of night. You might get hurt." he said as he used his free hand to brush a strand of her hair out of her face. Then, in a blank of an eye he bite her soft, pale neck. She stiffen for a moment before falling into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Love**

**Chapter 2**

The girl slowly opened her eyes to see that she was still in the alley where she was cornered by a gang of vamps. It was also the place where _he_ saved her life. She got up from where she was seating and began to brush off the dirt on her skirt.

"Your awake," said a husky voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" she said as she turned around to look for the source of the voice.

Suddenly a figure jumped out from the shadows. It was the vampire that had saved her last night.

"It's you. Your the one who saved me." she said.

"Yes, and my name is Kai Hiwatari. The prince of all vampires. Who might you be? I didn't hear the others say your name," smirked Kai.

"I'm Reiko Hino, but you can call me Rei." she replied as smiled at him figuring out that he was different from the others.

Kai was surprised by her expression, but ignored it.

"Don't you have to go hunting?" asked Reiko.

"I don't have to. I drank some of your blood instead. It's not everyday I get blood from a bloodmaker." he answered.

"You know about me being a bloodmaker too. I thought only those vampires from last night knew about that." she mumbled.

"I overheard them calling you a bloodmaker," said Kai as he leaned against the alley wall.

"What are you gonna do with me now?" she asked.

Kai looked at her for a moment.

"You know that I'm a vampire, so either I have to kill you and waste that delicious blood of yours or...you can come and live with me where my secret will be keep hidden." he said closing his eyes.

Reiko's eyes widen at what he said.

"What a second. You just want my blood, so your asking me whether or not i want to die or live with you?" she questioned as she glared at him.

"Maybe, but I'm just interested about you. A bloodmaker who is still innocent and has fiery temper. Not many blood makers are like you. You're different from them and I intend to find out why your so different from the others." replied Kai with a smirk.

He got off the wall and walked over to her. She was backed up to wall so she wasn't able to move away as he stood in front of her.

"I want to learn everything about you. Why you're different from other bloodmakers, why you fight, and why you do not fear me?" he whispered into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe a bit.

Reiko squeaked as he did that.

_Why can't I just punch him now? Why am I being so hesitate? Could he be causing this?_ she thought as she pushed him off her.

"Look, I know you just want my blood, but I'm not just gonna give it to you. You'll have to fight me first," Reiko said as she glared at him.

"You fight me? You certainly can't do that, especially in your condition," said Kai as he ignored her glare and lookd at her wounded arm.

"I can fight even if I am wounded," she said.

"Are you sure? You also lost a lot of blood when I drink some of it and when you were attacked by the others." said Kai unfazed.

"It doesn't really matter as long as I'm still conscious," she growled.

"Fine by me...but you should really get some rest or else you'll die." he said.

"Oh, and you know everything about bloodmakers," spat Reiko.

"Of course, I do. A bloodmaker's blood increases after having a vampire feed on them and the wound heals quickly. However, if they were to be injured badly, like your right arm, the wound wouldn't heal as fast and if they don't treat the wound...the bloodmaker will die." said Kai with a smirk.

Reiko's eyes widen at what he had said.

"The reason for that is, because when a vampire feeds on a bloodmaker, the vamp would only make a small wound. Since the wound is small the bloodmaker wouldn't have to worry about dying of bloodloss from the wound and the vampire. However, if a wound was made by a weapon or claws, the wound can't heal as quickly. The blood in the veins of a bloodmaker always increases and continues to flow without any spilling out when they have a small wound. For a bad wound the blood wouldn't be able to increase, because the wound is too big for it to flow which in the end causes blood loss." finished Kai.

Reiko was surprised that he knows what happens to a bloodmaker when they are badly wounded. She continued glaring at him hoping he doesn't notice her shock. What she doesn't know was that he knew she was surprised at what had said. A smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her glare at him.

_Shit, he's right. If I don't do anything about this wound, I'll die. How did he know this? Most of us had hidden pretty well from othere, while others of my kind just spill everything out. I have to get out of here quick._ she thought as she did a quick scan of the area.

"There's no way for you to escape. Even if you do, you might die," said Kai as he watched her every move.

She got up off the wall and sent a punch to his face. Kai caught her hand easily and tighten his grip.

"You really should get some rest," said Kai.

He watched her struggle against his grip as she tried to free her arm.

"Let go of me," she said.

"I'll only let go if you stop struggling and go get some rest," replied Kai.

She stopped struggling and he released her arm.

"Fine. See ya," said Reiko as she turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Kai.

"I'm going home," she said as she continued to walk out of the alley.

Kai watched her for a while before he disappeared.

Reiko turned around and saw that he was gone.

"Good, he's gone. I can't believe him! How did he know so much about the bloodmaker? Most of us keep it a secret from the other vamps, but someone must have found out." she muttered to herself.

She walked down the empty streets for a while until she felt faint.

"I can't faint now. I've got to get home...," she said before she collapsed onto the ground.

A dark figure stepped out of the dark and lifted her off the ground. He spread out his wings and flew off towards his home with an unconscious neko-jin resting safely in his arms.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy. I've already started the 3rd chapter so keep an eye out for it. It took me forever to write this, but i hope u all enjoyed it! mew! 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! it's here! the 3rd chapter! sorry for taking so long. i tend to have writer's block a lot and i was really busy. also don't expect the 4th chapter to come out soon. I'm gonna be gone on vacation and won't have internet axcess for a while so I hope u enjoy the last chapter made in 2006! don't worry this story isn't near the end so expect new chapters in 2007! hope u all enjoy the it! don't forget to review!

**Vampire Love**

**Chapter 3**

He set her down softly onto his blood colored bed. Then, he started to bandage her wounded arm as he kept his eyes on her as she slept. Once he was done, he brushed a strand of hair from her face as Reiko slept on peacefully. Soon he noticed something different about her. Black velvet cat ears were hidden by her raven locks that formed a dark-like halo around her. He checked her out again and found a black cat tail blending in with her hair.

_It looks like I found myself a special treat_, he thought as he touched one of her ears.

Her ear twitched a bit as she continue to sleep. He smirked as he took off his shirt and tossed away somewhere in the room. He took the covers and covered her with them before slipping in too.

* * *

Lavender... 

It's scent was faint, but she could smell it in the air.

Reiko felt as if she was in heaven. The soft silky covers were full of warmth and comfort. The scent gave the air a peaceful atmosphere. She felt like wanting to forget about everything and just sleep forever.

_Wait a minute. How did I get in bed? Was it all a dream? It didn't seem like a dream. It felt so real._ thought Reiko.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by the bright sunlight striking her sensitive eyes. Reiko winced a bit as the light struck her eyes. Being in a dark alleyway for so long was probably a bad idea since she sees a lot better at night. She took a minute to get use to the light shining in from behind the curtains. Once she did, she soon realized something. The curtains on the windows were blood red instead of her light blue ones.

"This isn't my room," she said as she sat up.

Almost everything in the room was blood red. Only the dresser and tables were a different color. Instead of red, they seem to be made of black mahogany.

"Where am I?" she mumbled as she continued to look around the room from where she sat.

Suddenly she heard a deep, calm breath next to her. She tirned around and her eyes widen at who she saw.

There sleeping next to her on the other side of the bed was none other than the vampire prince Kai himself. The vampire who had rescued her yesterday was sleeping next to her. His hair was all messed up and he had a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. However, she knew what he was...a vampire who only wants her blood...just like any other vampires.

_I've got to get out of here, but how? I don't even know where I am._ thought Reiko as she looked around once again.

She got off the bed quickly and headed towards the door. She opens the door and quickly left the room.

A pair of blood red eyes opened slowly and looks at the open door. Kai smirked as he got up from the bed.

"Hn," smirked Kai as he left the bed.

He looked at the shirt he had threw onto the ground early and thought whether or not to put it on. He decided not to and followed his new kitten out the door.

She ran down the halls as fast as she could while looking for a way out. The halls were long and there were many doors and paths leading to different places. Reiko soon stopped when she heard someone coming. She looked around quickly and took a risk to just hid in a nearby room on her right. Reiko leaned against the door and listened as the sound of footsteps faded. She turned around was surprised at where she was.

She was standing in a large living room. The shelfs had tons of books stacked in it, a fire was burning in the fireplace, and several red velvet covered chairs stood nearby in front of the fire.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Reiko as she looked around the room.

_I better get going or else he'll find me_, she thought as she turned around.

When she turned around, she bumped into a bare, pale muscular chest.

"You really think you can get away from me, kitten?" said a husky voice.

Reiko's eyes widen at who she bumped into. It was Kai. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You should know better to run away from me. There's no way you'll escape my grasp." smirked Kai.

"Let me go" yelled Reiko, struggling in his arms.

Kai watched as she struggled in his grip. She really was unlike the other females. Instead of wanting to be with him, she wanted to get away from him. However, he wasn't going to give her up easily.

"Why should I?" asked Kai.

"Because I said so," glared Reiko.

"Why would I do what you say? Besides, there's no way you can fight me in your condition," frowned Kai as he looked at her injured arm.

She stopped struggling at what he said and looked at her arm to find out that someone had put bandages around it.

"You did this?" she asked realizing he must be the one who treated her wound.

"Yes, and if I didn't you would of died." he replied surprised at her change of tone towards him.

First, she was yelling at him and now she looks sorry about yelling at him.

_He helped me...twice. Why did he help me? Vampires are supposed to just drink their victims dry, but he didn't. He saved her and is concerned about her. Why is he so concerned about me? Why do I feel like wanting to stay by his side? Nothing is making any sense right now._ she thought.

"Uh...thanks for helping me out," she muttered softly.

"Hn. Come on, let's go." said Kai.

"Where are we going?" asked Reiko.

"My room," he replied.

"Why are we going to your room?" she questioned.

He didn't answer her as he walked out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me," yelled Reiko as she quickly ran after him.

He didn't till he was in his room. When Reiko came into the room, Kai threw something to her which looked like fabric.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" yelled Reiko as she took the fabric of her face.

"Change," was the only answer he gave her.

"What!? I am not going to take my clothes off in..."

Before she could finish, all of a sudden she was slammed against the wall.

"Change. Now." whispered Kai against her ear.

He leaned in gave her a quick kiss before turning around and sitting down on his bed.

"The bathroom is over there. If you don't want to take a bath now...you could take one with me instead." smirked Kai seeing her blush.

Reiko blushed and quickly ran into the bathroom in hope of escaping his mesmorizing gaze. She looked around the room to find that the bath was already prepared for her.

_I might as well take a bath_, she thought as she removed herself of her blood covered clothing.

The water was pleasingly warm as she stepped into the bath. After bathing, she took the clothes Kai had given her and put them on. It consist of a red silk top and a knee-length black skirt. Reiko replace the bloody bandages on her with new ones and studied her appearance in the mirror. The only thing that stood out from her appearance was her golden eyes. Once she was done, Reiko left the room.

When she returned to the bedroom, she saw Kai changing his clothes too. He now wore only a pair of black pants while his chest was bare. When heard the door opened, he turned around to look at Reiko. She blushed when he looked at him and looked away.

Kai smirked when he saw her blush and pulled on a dark blue shirt.

_What a strange human. I'm gonna enjoy having her around_, thought Kai with a smirk.

"Let's go. It's time for dinner and I wouldn't want to starve you," said Kai opening the door.

"Coming," said Reiko following her out the door.

_Something tells me that to day is going to get interesting_, thought Kai with a smirk as he watched Reiko walk next to him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took so long to type this. i had to think about what happens next. i might use shadowfire99's idea, but i'm not sure. if any of you have any ideas tell and i might use them. if u don't know shadowfire99's idea go to the reviews to take a look. well, that's all for now. see ya! enjoy this new chapter of the dark romance story, _Vampire Love_!

Vampire Love

Chapter 4

It was an interesting evening that day, especially during dinner. Kai's childhood friend had came over during dinner and announced that he was going to stay with them for a while.

_**Flashback**_

"This looks great, Kai," said Reiko looking at food.

Kai smiled. "Eat, you must be hungry,"

"Thanks!" replied Rei as she started to eat.

Reiko stopped eating when she saw Kai eating too.

"Hey, Kai," said Rei.

"Hm," replied Kai putting down his fork.

"Um, I thought vampires only drink blood, so why are you eating normal food?" questioned Rei.

"I eat normal food just to be polite and also because I only feed once a week." answered Kai.

"I didn't know that," said Reiko.

"Well, now you do," smiled Kai.

The dinner was going so smoothly that nothing could ruin the good moment.

SLAM!

Oh well, so much for a peaceful dinner.

Kai and Reiko turned around to see who had disrupted their peaceful dinner.

Standing at the door was a guy with blood red hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it and dark blue jeans. Just by looking at him, Reiko could tell that he also was a vampire.

"What's up, Kai!" smiled the redhead.

"Hn," was all he got as an answer

"I see your still the same as ever," he chuckled.

The red head turn his attention to Reiko when he noticed that Kai was looking at someone.

"Well, who's this, Kai? Is she your girl?" asked the redhead.

Reiko blushed, but quickly regained her composure.

"I'm not his girl and my name's Reiko. Who the heck are you?," said Rei.

The redhead smiled when she give him her answers.

"My name's Tala and I'm a friend of Kai's." replied the redhead.

"Tala," said Kai.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kai.

"Oh, that. Well, I'll be staying here with you guys for a while," answered Tala.

"I never said you could stay," frowned Kai.

"Oh, come on, Kai. Besides this will be a good time for us to catch up on stuff since the last time we meet. Also it would be great for me to learn more about your cute little girlfriend," said Tala, putting an arm around Reiko's shoulder.

Reiko's face turned red when he said that. She pushed his arm off her shoulders and yelled at him,"I am not his girlfriend! I just meet him yesterday and the only reason I'm staying here is because he saved me last night."

Kai and Tala were shocked by her outburst. She looked inncoent at first, but when she gets angry, she's like a completely different person.

"Wow, she's pretty fiesty," said Tala.

"Hn," was his only reply from Kai.

"Hey, I heard that!" said Rei blushing.

'So Kai, am I staying or not?" asked Tala.

Kai sighed,"Fine, but you better not break anything like the last time you were here,"

Tala grinned, "Don't worry Kai. I'll keep everything in one piece by the time I'm gone."

"I doubt that," muttered Kai.

_**End of Flashback**_

Now Reiko laid on her new bed in her red sleeping gown in one of Kai's many guest rooms. Kai and Tala had gone to Kai's study to talk about what had happened to them since the last time they met.

"Why did this have to happen to me? First, I'm attacked by vampires and then, I'm forced to stay at my savior's home who just so happens to be a vampire too. Actually, he didn't force her, but I'm still unsure about staying here with him. Could it be that I really am falling in love with him?" said Reiko.

"Oh, I give up. I'm only staying here because I feel like it and I don't want to be killed for knowing his secert," groaned Rei as she sat up on her new bed.

Her bed was the same color as Kai's own bed. Kai had offered to let Reiko sleep in his room with her, but she refused and took one of the guest rooms. Kai's room was unfortunely next door and his friend Tala had the room on the left side of Kai's own room. Kai had told her to take the room on the right side since he was worried that she might get lost in his mansion.

Reiko looked over at the clock and noticed that it was already 11'o clock.

_Maybe I should get some sleep now since today's been a long day for me_, thought Reiko before she had fallen asleep.

**Kai's Study**

"Hey, Kai,"

"Hn"

"Care to tell me more about Reiko? I know you have a reason for making her stay here," questioned Tala.

"I"m not going to use her as feeder if that's what you mean," replied Kai as he kept his eyes focused on the book in his hand.

Tala frowned when he heard Kai's answer.

"Then why are you keeping her here? You've got to have a reason for that," said Tala.

Kai didn't answer. He continued to read, but Tala knew that he was trying to answer his question. Kai closed the book in his hand and placed it on the table next to him.

"You don't need to know my reaon for letting her stay here. She's staying here because she knows I'm a vampire. If I let her go she might tell the hunters and then they'll come here to slay," said Kai glaring at the fire in the fireplace.

"Well, you don't need to worry abour that. I mean, you're the vampire prince and you can beat them all in one blow," said Tala.

"I know that, but Reiko is completely different from all the other humans. She's not a normal neko-jin. When I fed on her, I could taste a trace of vampire blood in her veins. Neko-jins never have vampire blood flowing through their veins." said Kai.

"What? She has vampire blood in her!? But that's impossible! Why would she have vampire blood?," shouted Tala.

Kai sighed,"I don't know. Something about her is strange. There isn't any record about a neko-jin with vamp blood. Even if we do have records about that, we won't be entirely sure why she has our blood in her veins."

Tala opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He knew Kai was right. Nobody has any records on a vamp-blooded neko-jin. It was rare to find something like that. The records they own were of vampires and their mates. It tells them everything about the others. Who they mate, where they're from, and what their child is. No one knew anything about Reiko or have any records on her.

The only inhuman beings that don't have any records in the empire were members of Destiny's Shadows. They were a group of humans born into demon or vampire families. The leader of the group was Phantom, an immortal human born from a vampiric family.

Kai hates Phantom alot. Phantom and his gang were traitors. They had betrayed him a long time ago when they had cause a major bloodshed. Ever since the incident, he had wanted revenge for what Phantom had stolen that was once his.

"Are you sure Kai?" questioned Tala.

'Yes, there isn't any files about her. I checked earlier today." said Kai.

"Why doesn't anyone have any files on her?"

"It could be that someone doesn't wants us to find out more about her. But the question is why? Why would someone want to hide the truth about Reiko?" answered Kai.

"Could there be a connection between her and the Shadows?" Tala asked again.

"Maybe, but i don't think that's the fact. Reiko shows no sign of being with them. She's like a normal human. I checked her other records. They say that she's a daughter of a rich man who had died ten years ago with his wife and that her older brother disappeared seven years ago," replied Kai.

"So her whole family died years ago. There's no mystery there. How is that suppose to help us!?" exclaimed Tala fiercely.

"You're missing my point, Tala,"

"What point? There's nothing else! It's probably just a coincidence that she has vampire blood in her. She is just a bloodmaker," yelled Tala.

"Tala, calm down. Don't you think it's strange that she's living alone when she clearly isn't old enough to live by herself?" said Kai.

"No, she could have been livng in an orphandge." snapped Tala.

"You're still not getting it. There human files didn't say anything about her living in an orphandge." Kai explained.

"How..Wait a second. You don't mean..?' gasped Tala.

"Yes, I do. She was taken care by someone who might have a connection to Phantom. Rei probably doesn't know about that herself, but that could be a reason why we don't have any information on her. Whoever this person is might be the one who keeps her hidden from us," explained Kai.

"So you're saying Phantom is having someone keep an eye on her?" said Tala.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why?" said Kai.

"Tala, it's getting late. It's time for us to sleep," said Kai getting up from his seat.

"You can go to bed, but I got to go get a meal. I haven't fed since last week. Bye," said Tala disappearing out the opened window.

Kai walked out the door and was about to go to his room,but stopped in front of Rei's room. He opened the door to see that she was sleeping peaceful in her new bed. Kai continued to stare at her until he finally closed the door.

_What is her connection with Phantom? Why is she being kept a secret? Why do I even care for her?_, thought Kai.

"Maybe I should get some sleep now. It seems like a good idea," muttered Kai as he closed to the door to his room.

* * *

Wow. That was a long one. Sorry for the wait. I was pretty busy the last couple of weeks. I'll update my stories as much as I can now that I got my laptop, but for now I'll be working on the next chapter for Loving A Phoenix. Don't worry. I'll continue this story, but i might use ShadowFire99's idea for the next chapter but i'm not sure yet so hope u all enjoyed this chapter! mew! 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the fifth chapter is here. sorry if it took so long, i got writer's block. but now i'm back. i'm still working on the ninth chapter of Loving A Phoenix, but it work be done for quite a while. I hope u enjoy this chapter of Vampire Love!

* * *

Vampire Love

Chapter 5

The next morning, Reiko woke up bright and early so that she can wander around the mansion. She got off her bed and went to her new dresser. It took her awhile to choose what to wear, but she finally decided to wear a blue top and a light purple skirt. She studied her appearance in her full-length mirror before leaving the room to go get some breakfast. After breakfast, she went to find Kai.

Reiko stopped when she got to the gardens and thought for a moment. _Should I look for Kai later or just relax by the pond?_ she thought. _I think I'll just stay here. Kai would probably be busy talking over things with Tala right now so I guess a little break wouldn't hurt._ Reiko walked under a tree near the pond and dipped her feet into the cool water.

**With Kai**

Kai was staring out the window deep in thought when he saw Reiko walking to the gardens. He watched as she lay down near the pond and drifted off to sleep curled up like a cat. He smiled to himself as gazed at Rei's sleeping form. He opened the doors to the balcony and jumped down onto the ground without getting even a single scratch on himself. Then, he started to head over to Rei.

**Normal view**

Rei played around with the water with her feet until she sensed that she was being watched by someone. She turned around to see who was behind her, but instead her lips accidentally brushed against Kai's. Rei blushed and quickly backed away from him.

"Um...hi Kai," said Rei.

Kai smirked at her blush and said, "Why are you out here alone? It's not safe for someone like you."

"I'm still on your land so I'm safe," said Rei angrily.

Kai was about to say something when someone else interrupted them.

"Hey, Kai," shouted a redhead.

It was Tala. Kai had thought he had been too absorbed in playing with his video games to even realize Rei wasn't there, but he thought wrong.

"Good morning, Rei," said Tala as he took her hand and kissed it.

Rei blushed and quickly pulled her hand away from him.

"What do you want now Tala?" asked Kai gritting his teeth.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how the princess is doing," grinned Tala.

Rei turned red with embarrassment.

"I am not a princess," muttered Rei.

"To me and Kai, you are a princess." said Tala.

Rei turned to look at Kai.

"You think...I'm a princess?" questioned Rei quietly.

Kai stared at Rei for a moment before looking away to try and hide his blush. Tala smirked as he watched the scene between his best friend and Reiko.

"Well, I guess I better get going. I'm gonna go see Bryan and the others. You want to come?" asked Tala.

"Who's Bryan?" questioned Rei.

"He's just and old friend of ours along with Ian and Spencer," answered Kai. "But you don't to worry about them now."

Rei nodded and pulled her feet out of the water to get up.However, as she got up she tripped over a stone and was about to fall until a pair of pale muscular arms caught her. Rei looked up to see the Kai had been the one who had caught her.

"Are you okay?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied before pulling away from Kai's grasp and made her way back to the mansion.

Kai watched as Reiko walked back and wished she was still in his arms. Everything was silent until Tala decided to speak.

"So Kai when are you going to tell her?" smirked Tala when he saw the longing look in Kai's eyes.

Kai turned away from Reiko and gave Tala a confused look. "Tell her what?"

"You know what I mean," said Tala.

Kai just blinked.

"That you are in love with her," said Tala.

Kai glared at Tala. "I do not love her."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ha, gotcha ya," grinned Tala.

"For the last time, I do not love Reiko!" shouted Kai.

"Uh, Kai..." said Tala.

"Just shut up, Tala! She is only here because it's for her safety. She is nothing to me, but a blood maker. I would never love someone who counts on others to risk their lives just to keep her from getting killed, so just be quiet about it. I don't fucking care about her!" shouted Kai.

Kai panted heavily from shouting so much and looked at Tala only to see a concerned look on his that was directed behind him. Kai turned around and his eyes widen as he saw Reiko standing a couple feet behind him with tearful eyes.

"So I'm just here, because I'm a blood maker..." muttered Rei.

"Reiko, I didn't mean to..." started Kai.

"Just shut up, I thought you actually cared about me, but I guess some things aren't meant to be." Rei continued before turning around and running back to the mansion.

**Later that night**

Kai sighed as he sat with his head resting on his hands. After what had happened in the garden, Reiko had refused to leave her room excepted for lunch and dinner. She wouldn't talk to him nor Tala. Once she was done eating, she would just go straight to her room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

_What have I done? If I just said I did love her, she wouldn't be like_ _this,_ thought Kai.

Kai was deep in thought until Tala came running into the room.

"Kai, we have a big problem. Reiko's gone!" said Tala.

"What?! How did she get out?" asked Kai getting up from his seat.

"I went to check on her, but when I opened the door she wasn't there at all and the glass doors on the balcony were open," explained Tala.

Kai quickly left the room to go to the room that Reiko was staying in. Kai slammed opened the doors and looked around the room. Tala was right, Reiko wasn't in her room and her balcony doors were wide open.

* * *

Hm...i wonder where Reiko disappeared to? Oh well, just wait and see. 


	6. Chapter 6

**the sixth chapter is finally here and on valentine too! well, i planned to post it on valentine's and i did. so i hope u all enjoy this next chapter. sorry if it took me a while to write it. i have been very busy so i did not have time to write. but i will be sure to update as much and as soon as i can. well, i hope u enjoy it! also HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**

* * *

Vampire Love

Chapter 6

Recap:

_Kai quickly left the room to go to the room that Reiko was staying in. Kai slammed opened the doors and looked around the room. Tala was right, Reiko was not in her room and her balcony doors were wide open._

* * *

Kai and Tala searched the entire castle for Reiko, but she was nowhere to be found. Now Kai stood in front of the fire thinking about where she could have gone. He knew that the area around his castle was his and he could have send someone to look, but she could be expecting it. Kai sat down at his desk and began to think. 

_Where could she have gone? There is nothing out there but forest for miles. Why do I even care for someone like her? Could Tala actually be telling the truth? Do I really love Rei_? Kai was deep in thought until Tala and his friends entered the room.

Kai looked up and nodded in greeting to his friends. Bryan and Spencer did the same while Tala and Ian said "Hi".

Bryan has lavender colored hair. Spencer had blonde hair and the short, big-nosed boy with dark blue hair is Ian.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"No, but there seems to be something strange going with the Shadows. They have become very restless lately" said Bryan.

"They seem to be planning something from the looks of things. They might plan to attack us if we don't do something about it." said Spencer.

"I don't see what the big deal is about the Shadows. I mean, we could easily kill them." replied Ian.

"The big deal is that Kai wants to have revenge against them, Ian. You should know why be now." Tala frowned.

Before Ian could reply, Kai spoke up.

"All of you just shut up! I don't care about what the Shadows are up to right now. I have to deal with another problem right now." shouted Kai.

Tala and Ian stopped talking and glanced at Kai.

"You are still worried about her aren't you Kai?" smirked Tala.

Kai glared at him and Ian snickered.

"You like a kitty girl?! Wow, Kai. I always thought you were gay."

Tala glared at Ian and smacked him on the head. Soon a deathly silence washed over them.

"So Kai...what you going to do now?" asked Tala.

"Find Reiko...It's best if we bring her back her before someone else finds her. We will deal with the Shadows later. For now, focus on finding Rei." answered Kai.

Tala and the others noted before leaving the room. Once his friends had left, Kai thought over what he was asking himself earlier. He got up from behind his desk and left the room quickly to find his beautiful kitten.

**Elsewhere**

A silver haired boy with dark purple eyes sat at a throne watching a raven haired boy pace back and forth in front of him. Soon the deadly silence was broken when the doors of the throne room flew opened and a servant bowed before the silver haired boy.

"Have you found her yet?" asked the silver haired boy. The black haired looked at the servant after he had entered the room.

The servant shook his head and said,"I'm sorry to say that we haven't found her yet, sir."

The black haired boy bowed his head and sat down on one of the stairs leading up to the throne that the silver haired boy was sitting on. The silver haired boy got off his throne and walked over to his friend.

He placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it too much, Alex. Besides he doesn't know about her yet, so she's safe." said the silver haired boy.

The black haired boy, now known as Alex, raised his head and his sapphire eyes bore into the silver haired boy's purple eyes. He studied his friend's expression for any flaw in his idea.

He sighed and said, "Fine, but you better be right. I don't want to lose her."

The silver haired boy nodded.

"Sir, we also found out that Kai had been spotted on the night she disappeared." announced the servant.

Alex immediately looked at the servant and then turned to face his friend.

"She's with Kai, isn't she? We need to get her away from him, Phantom." said Alex.

Phantom shook his head and picked up his glass of wine to take a sip.

"No, we'll leave her with Kai for now. We don't need to worry about Kai. She's safe with him and she can help him see the truth, even though she doesn't know about it. For now just focus on thinking of a plan to get rid of the traitor...once and for all." said Phantom.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He got up from where he was sitting and signal for the servant to follow him out of the throne room.

**In a Dark Castle**

"What news do you bring?" someone asked.

"The Shadows are starting to become restless and have been spotted in many areas." answered a second shadow,"They seem to be looking for something or someone."

"This is perfect. If they are looking for something, we will use it against them." said the first shadow.

"What should we do, master?" asked the second shadow.

"For now, we will stay hidden. You and the others shall keep an eye on the Shadows and find out what they are looking for. Once you find out, report it back to me. Understand?" replied the first shadow.

"As you wish, master," answered the second shadow before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**wow, finally i'm finished. phantom and Alex are revealed. what connection does Reiko have with phantom and Alex? will Kai find Reiko before it's too late? who are the two mysterious shadows? well, you'll just wait and see. well, that's all. Happy Valentine's Day! Please Review!**


End file.
